Daniel Raditch
Daniel Raditch is a former principal of Degrassi Community School. Having once taught as a seventh and eighth grade English teacher at Degrassi Junior High School, he then became vice principal at Degrassi High School. He was part of the Degrassi staff for many years. After the infamous 2004 school shooting, he was transferred to an unnamed school. He was portrayed by Dan Woods. Character History Degrassi Junior High He first appeared as an English teacher in Kiss Me, Steph, telling everyone that elections are next week and to get involved only to be corrected by Steph with her sarcastic comment "Guys? What about girls?" Degrassi High In Showtime (1), he had to deal with Claude Tanner's suicide and Snake Simpson's subsequent trauma from finding Claude's dead body. Degrassi: the Next Generation Season 1 Mr. Raditch reappears after many years in Mother and Child Reunion (1), where he is showing Toby and Jeff Isaacs around the school and discussing Toby's enrollment. When Toby stumbles across his friend J.T. Yorke, Raditch tells them they will continue in his office. In Mother and Child Reunion (2), Raditch is seen greeting people outside the steps of Degrassi and welcoming them to the reunion. During dinner, he introduces Caitlin to the stage. After the fight between Joey and Keith, he tells the group that it is time to dance. In Family Politics, Raditch is present at the election of J.T. Yorke and Ashley Kerwin. When J.T. finishes his speech, he announces he wants to drop out. Raditch asks him if he's sure and J.T. responds yes. Raditch then calls Ashley up so the students can hear her speech. In Friday Night, Raditch told Ms. Kwan's Grade 8 English class that she was taking a leave of absence due to severe stress and that he would be filling in for her for the rest of the semester. When Terri MacGregor asked if she was alright, Raditch explained that her husband was extremely ill and this, coupled with her workload, had proven too much for her. As Jimmy Brooks and Spinner Mason had egged her car the previous night, they felt extremely guilty. Due to Ms. Kwan's continued absence, he also served as the Grade 8 class homeroom teacher in Cabaret. Season 4 Marco and Alex tried to reason with him so that he would expel Rick for putting Terri in a coma in Don't Dream It's Over. It occurred to J.T. and Liberty that he didn't help the students deal with the school shooting and Rick's death, and that he would not let J.T. and Liberty put on the violent version of Dracula, causing them to write the Radish song in Voices Carry (2). This is also the episode when J.T. and Liberty became a couple so technically since Raditch gave them detention, they wouldn't have gotten together without him. After Rick's death, Raditch got fired from being the principal of Degrassi after proving he can't properly deal with the school shooting. Appearances Trivia *He was originally a teacher in Degrassi Junior High and the vice principal in Degrassi High. *He was the first person to start out as a teacher and end up as a principal. The second was Ms. Hatzilakos and the third was Mr. Simpson. *While in his position, two people in Degrassi died, Claude Tanner was the first, and Rick Murray was the second, which was the incident that got him transferred. *He often took off Joey's hat. *He was the first teacher to "constantly pick on" a student. The second was Mr. Perino, who picked on Derek in the Degrassi: The Next Generation episode Crazy Little Thing Called Love. *J.T. and Liberty wrote a song bashing him in Voices Carry (2): "Radishes". *He attended the funeral of Albert Manning and saw his son Craig laughing at it in Tears Are Not Enough (2). *Along with Dr. Sally, he is one of only two adult characters from Degrassi Junior High or Degrassi High to appear in Degrassi: The Next Generation. *In January 1988, he had his appendix removed, as revealed in A Helping Hand.... *While at Degrassi Junior High School, he was the staff adviser for the Degrassi Digest. *He attended the funeral of Derek Wheeler's parents John and Helen Wheeler in Can't Live With 'Em (2). *Raditch often referred to his students as "aspiring scholars." *In Testing One, Two, Three..., it was revealed that Raditch's first name was Daniel. The same is true of his portrayer Dan Woods. *He attended Snake's bachelor party in White Wedding (1). *Raditch was the first principal in the Degrassi Franchise to be seen on screen as both Mr. Lawrence, the principal of Degrassi Junior High School, and the unnamed principal of Degrassi High School were unseen characters. *In School's Out!, he attended Alexa Pappadopolos and Simon Dexter's wedding on October 19, 1992. *He is the only vice principal to appear in the franchise. *Along with Mrs. Jeremiah, he is one of only two adult characters to appear in all three seasons of Degrassi Junior High and both seasons of Degrassi High. Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:DH Adults Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:DJH Adults Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Male Characters Category:Teacher Category:Principal Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Main Characters Category:Degrassi Drama Club